Waiting Will Get You Somewhere
by Ringo-01
Summary: Ichigo's been avoiding Grimmjow for a month now... What exactly is going on? And how is Grimmjow handling it?   Description: Chara OOC-ness because it's fun to mess with it ; no smut because I ain't good at it   Note: Dedicated to Racey-sama


**Waiting Will Get You Somewhere**

**Pairing: GrimmxIchi**

**Rating: T **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**Note: Dedicated to Racey, as a form of encouragement.**

Grimmjow gazed tenderly at his lover of 3 years.

After a long time of waiting- 3 years is no joke- Ichigo had finally felt ready to take the next step and consummate their love.

'_Took the next step… Heh, more like jumped into it.'_ He shook his head in both amusement and disbelief at his lover, recalling how Ichigo made his move.

"It was totally worth the wait though."

Snorting quietly as he saw Ichigo drooling on the pristine white pillow, so reminiscent of the circumstances on how they first met.

'… _Not so pristine anymore...'_ He couldn't help but think.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ichigo had been so nervous that night that Grimmjow couldn't help but worry that his lover might have wanted to break up with him. He was being avoided for the whole month, and whenever he asked Ichigo about it, the kid would just shrug it off, effectively dismissing him while leaving in a rush.

'_Like a rabbit…'_ He had thought, amused at first. But when it became evident that he really was being avoided, with Ichigo going so far as to take a different route home- the only other route which took about an hour to reach to their place, them being neighbors- and their work starts at 6 in the morning. It was just ridiculous imagining the delinquent-he had dubbed Ichigo that because of his hair, which he only just found out to really be natural after they… Well, that's a story for another time. But the point is, getting up at 3 in the morning just so he could avoid Grimmjow?

"That's the only reason for it, after all he still arrives punctually in the office. And he's not even a morning person… Maybe he took a taxi? Nah. Can't be, he's been saving up for our overseas trip on his birthday… Unless… Could it be he's tired of me already…?" Shaking his head vigorously in irritation at the inevitable direction of his thought, he let out a sigh wondering how, ever since he started going out with Ichigo, he somehow lost all his self-confidence with anything concerning the young man.

"Sure, he ain't that expressive of his feelings, but he's not so bad as to leave me hangin' right…? Argh… Sayin' that is almost like we really are breakin' up!" He stood up agitatedly, not caring about the documents that fell over his desk with his sudden harsh movement. Pacing furiously outside in his office balcony, he did not notice the presence approaching him.

"Good to see that you know." A voice jolted him out of his continued dramatic monologue.

"My, my. Grimmjow, when did you become so irritable? No, scratch that, you always are. I believe the term for you now would be… .cuuuuuure." Placing strong emphasis on the word 'insecure', the man smirked at him, earning a menacing growl in response.

"None of yer business, Kuchiki. The hell are ya doin' here anyway?"

Raising an eyebrow at the clipped response from the agitated man before him, Byakuya gave him a sympathetic smile before leaning on the balcony railing and looking him in the eye.

"What's so wrong with me dropping by to check on my best friend?"

When he didn't get any response, he went straight for the kill.

"The kid still avoiding you?"

Grimmjow stiffened and huffed in response, glaring a hole in his head. "What do you think?"

Hearing the other's rude tone, Byakuya adopted his iceman image before taking up a more relaxed stance and raising his hands up in a placating manner.

"Hey chill, man. If you want, I could help you and ask him about it."

Looking at his childhood friend, he slowly shook his head tiredly, speaking out with a defeated tone. "Sorry… It's just, I haven't seen anything of him aside from the back of his head for this past month, and I mean that literally, which just makes it even more of a sad case than it should be."

Sighing, he continued on his rant, with Byakuya patiently listening to him and seemingly doing his own contemplation of the matter.

"I just… I dunno know what ta think of it! He replies my messages, my phone calls, my emails… Hell, even a snail mail if I did send one I think! But whenever I ask him 'bout why he's avoidin' me, he totally skips the question as if I didn't say it at all and hurries off to who knows whichever place he rushes to when I begin openin' up tha' topic… S'not like I'm pressurin' him to have sex with me even! I told him that I would wait for him and he himself knows that I would do so! So, then what's up with the sudden avoid-Grimmjow-like-he's-the-plague? Is he tired of me already? Tired of us? Damn it, I know I was the one who confessed to him first, but this? THIS IS TOO MUCH!"

Raising his hands up in frustration, he ran them through agitated blue strands. Ever since the second week Ichigo had been obviously avoiding him, his hair seemed to show the anger and frustration he felt at what was happening and that there didn't seem to be anything he could do about it- sticking out randomly in odd parts of his head, he truly looked like a fictional character, he had even been asked several times what type of hair wax he used to make it be like that. _'Well, it's better'n havin' a bald spot… But still, at the rate things are goin', I think I might have one soon.' _

After a few minutes of keeping quiet, Byakuya decided that he had had enough of seeing his friend moping about, and carelessly blurted out what he had been thinking.

"You know, if you really are the Grimmjow that I know, and if you really are serious in finding out why he has been avoiding you for a month now, even he will not be able to escape from you once you set your mind to it. Finding out, I mean."

At that, Grimmjow's eyes enlarged, making Byakuya think that if he did any more of that, it will surely fall out.

Giving a triumphant acknowledgement of his affirmation to the other's declaration, he clasped the other's shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze to show his thanks, and went on his way out of his office to prepare for his plan to capture his delinquent, leaving Byakuya staring in astonishment at where he had been standing once.

Shaking his head in slight admonishment to himself, he shrugged off the small voice nagging in his mind that Grimmjow was up to something no good in favor of seeing his friend back to his usual self. _'Whenever he gives that signature big grin of his, nothing good ever comes out of it. Until Ichigo... Hn, I guess I'll leave it alone this time.'_ That decided, he heaved a sigh of relief and walked out of Grimmjow's office.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He had been contemplating it for some time, but never really got around the thought that Ichigo would get really mad at him, and this time really REALLY MAD should he go on with his plan. Even more mad than the raisin incident- the first time he and Ichigo had their lovers' spat- where he...

'_Okay, now is definitely NOT the time to think about such things! I will only become more hesitant if I think it over too much'_ He strode on purposefully, although something was telling him that he was being brash about his choice method in dealing with this matter, and risking not only Ichigo getting mad, but pour his full wrath on his lover… _'Yeah, still lover. Definitely.'_

He himself treasured his rare times of solitude when he did have one, so he at first willingly complied to giving Ichigo some space to think things over. He figured that his lover would talk to him once he was ready, but the agony of being made to wait and be left unknowing of what the reason was almost did his sanity in, so he would hold back no more.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Damn it, that kid… His name is s'posed ta mean 'the one who protects'! Right now my sanity really needs protectin'. What exactly are you up to Ichigo?"

He had half a mind before to kidnap his own lover after they finished their job for the day, contemplating on his thought back in his office when suddenly, he received a text message from none other than Ichigo himself, asking for confirmation whether their monthly dinner-date tradition was still on.

Feeling so giddy with excitement, he forgot about his 'evil plan' and hurriedly replied an affirmative, walking around his office trying to contain his excitement at being contacted finally after such a long time, that is, until he tripped on the bag he prepared for the deed. He was actually proceeding with the plan, just biding his time until their work ends, ropes in place along with some sleeping pills and coffee- hell Ichigo was a well-known coffee addict, surely he loved them so much that he would not refuse a cup of one, even if it did come from Grimmjow, whom he was avoiding successfully-too successfully, in fact. _'Guess it's time to scrap that plan… For now.'_ Feeling somewhat disappointed at having his plan of kidnapping his lover thwarted.

'_He couldn't be really mad at me if he still remembered it right? Hell, I was so worried that even I forgot about it!'_ He stared blankly at the proposals littered on his desk, signing his approval on one, while not really fully understanding its contents. He just wanted to get everything over and done with, work being the least of his concerns at the moment.

He wanted to jump for joy, to shout out his declaration of love for his delinquent, to hug himself in glee… _'To hug Ichigo and let him know how much he missed him. To kiss him until both of them ran out of breath. To caress him like he had never done before... To…'_ Abruptly, he cut off his train of thought before it began to loosen and open up the desires he kept chained securely inside him, only to be released once his beloved gave his consent.

"This isn't going to bring me anywhere, I promised him I'd wait until he was ready…" Sighing to himself, the looked out the transparent glass doors to his office balcony, enjoying the view of the sunset which reminded him so much of his lover, a miniscule smile gracing his tired yet handsome face.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

When they had formed this tradition of going out with dinner together once a month, they had agreed that they would arrange the date alternatively, Grimmjow for that month and Ichigo the next, and so on. Seems they both disagreed on going Dutch for dates, and the arrangement they came up with was fine for them, with both males keeping their pride intact- and not get emasculated just because they dated each other- in being able to provide sufficiently for their partner.

Sneaking peeks at Ichigo, he took in the younger man's attire for the night, and found it to his liking. It was well-fitting of the restaurant's seaside theme. Linen white t-shirt with pucca shells lining the edge of the neckline, and brown bermuda pants of the same linen material having a batik pattern. His attire was pretty much the same, being prepared for him by Ichigo, the only difference was the length and color scheme, with his being a sleeveless periwinkle linen shirt having the batik pattern, which further accentuated his blue hair and blue eyes, and his wondrous physique. The bermudas being replaced in favor of full-length linen slacks, which fit just nicely below his waist. It never failed to amaze him how Ichigo was able to estimate his size when the guy had never even seen him fully naked, not even once in their three years of being together. As he began staring openly, he played with the cool, soft, smooth white sand under his feet. Yes he was barefoot, and so was Ichigo. To make it clearer, they WERE at the beach.

Why Ichigo chose this of all places, he was not sure. Just the 2-hour drive had him almost going crazy in anticipation, but when they reached the bridge to this secluded beach resort, his eyes lit up in excitement and appreciation at the scenery before him, giving Ichigo a broad grin, which was returned with an encouraging tender smile, a rare sight from the sunset boy that he couldn't help but be entranced. Then Ichigo handed him clothes to change into, those he was wearing now. He was confused at first as to what to do with the bundle of clothes Ichigo handed him, but when he was pulled into a cottage and told to change while Ichigo made sure their dinner reservation was already set up, he could do nothing else but comply with the other's wishes, staring dumbly as he was faced once again with Ichigo's back, until the wooden door closed in, leaving him alone in the room.

The food was also exquisite, truly a palatable treat. It was not overly heavy, nor was it light, but it was highly satisfying. Seldom do they get to eat seafood as fresh as those served to them right now. The fish meat was so tender, it practically melted in his mouth, the huge juicy lobster and clams, and the butter-sautéed mountain vegetables. Hell, he could die of heart attack due to the high cholesterol content right now and still not care about it just to get another mouthful of the sumptuous feast. Ichigo seemed to be enjoying himself as well, and had since visibly relaxed- having more eye-contact with him and even starting on their usual conversation pace. The golden potato fries at the side were perfectly crunchy, yet not too oily, anyway it was olive oil, so not much harm there right? They washed the feast down with a Sangria, and fresh mineral water- the real one which is naturally cold even without ice and having a sweet, refreshing taste. When the desert arrived, all conversation seemed to cease for the moment as they took their time to fully enjoy the Millefeuille drizzled with dark-chocolate and crushed almond, with thin slices of strawberry bordering the round plate edge.

After a while of companionable silence, Ichigo began fidgeting in his seat again, inadvertently causing Grimmjow to be reminded of the whole month Ichigo had been avoiding him. _'Well, here goes nothing…'_

"Ichigo…"

"Grimmjow…"

Both of them said at the same time, causing both to blush and shy away from asking their question, giving the other the chance at first speech until Grimmjow conceded.

"Okay. So, what's the deal with you avoiding me for the whole month, Ichi? Did I do something to displease you or what?" Keeping his slightly more formal speech, he only uses his usual informal speech pattern when he is not on his guard. And right now, he was very much tiptoes on guard.

"I'm sorry. I know it was selfish of me to do that to you without even a single explanation, but I was really confused, and being with you at that time would confuse me more. I wanted to do this with my own volition, and not because I am just getting dragged along half-assedly by my feelings for you. I love you, Grimmjow." Ichigo spoke quietly, voice almost whisper-like.

"…" Grimmjow just stared at Ichigo, dumbfounded at the public confession. It was the first time he did that. Usually his beloved delinquent would only say it in private, with there just being the two of them and no one else, and even then, such a thing was also rare.

As he continued to stare in astonishment, Ichigo's face became a scarlet blanket, eyes looking down to the side while fidgeting with the ends of his shirt, wrinkling and straightening it out with his hands alternatively. Grimmjow tried to say something, he really did, but the only thing that he was able to do was gape openly at Ichigo.

"You know, if there's a fly around, I'm sure you'd have already eaten it." Ichigo quipped at him, somewhat annoyed at the lack of vocal response. "You DO understand what I mean though, don't you?" Staring him straight in the eyes, Ichigo silently willed him to speak, but still, he was unable to comply.

Giving a frustrated groan, Ichigo covered his still-scarlet face with his hands. Hearing a mumbled "I can't believe I have to say this out loud. I'm so going to regret this afterwards!" Grimmjow finally managed to shut his mouth closed, in favor of staring at Ichigo with curiosity. He didn't want to speak, didn't want to interrupt what his lover was about to say. He figured Ichigo was being tortured by his lack of response right now, but he enjoyed seeing his rebel get so flustered. Deciding to give a small respite, he asked, "Say exactly what aloud?"

He had an inkling of what Ichigo was trying to say, what with bringing him to a beach resort famous for honeymooners-he just remembered it- and the single-bedroom cottage… All the clues were pointing to one and only one conclusion, but he didn't want to get his hopes up, just to get disappointed afterwards. He would have to wait for Ichigo to declare it himself before he made any move. In a way, it was his revenge for the one-month Ichigo-induced, Ichigo drought. But he sure as hell can't wait for his beloved to finally say it out.

"Make me yours. Fully."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

'_The raisin incident huh… I forgot that was also the time we finally had our first kiss.'_ Chuckling quietly to himself, he continued to observe his sleeping lion, giving him a light kiss on the slightly askew lips. After a few minutes more of observing Ichigo, the latter groaned in discomfort at the cold ocean air seeping in through the disarrayed comforter. He gently tucked both of them comfortably in before hugging Ichigo close to sink into blessed slumber beside his beloved.


End file.
